The Only Exception
by SibunaGleeLover
Summary: Hey guys! This is just a One-Shot. What happens when Nina and Fabian get into an argument? Will they make up? Or will they never be Fabina again. Not that good of summaries. Please just read and review! Thanks! Rated K


The Only Exception

**Hey guys! A cute little one-shot for you! Please review and let me know what you think. Thanks! I do not own House of Anubis or the song "The Only Exception" by Paramore. **

**Nina's POV: **

Fabian and I got into a huge argument. We never get into fights. This was our first fight. He has been hanging around Joy to much and I am still angry with her after the whole trying to break Fabian and I up. I am also upset that she bashed me in an article. Fabian and I haven't spoken to each other in a whole week. We try not to be near each other. It is very hard when you have to see him in school, breakfast, lunch and dinner. I go downstairs and sit at the dinner table. I moved my seat in between Amber and Jerome.

"This is so stupid you guys. Nina you have to forget Joy and Fabian you have to be more of a man." Amber exclaimed. I took a quick glance at Fabian and then looked down at my plate. She was right. I was going to apologize to him in a song. I always find it easier. I looked back at Amber who rolled her eyes. I zoned out remembering every word in that horrible fight. We were in our room.

_Flashback: _

"How could you be friends with Joy after everything she's done to me? And us!" I screamed.

"She has always been there for me." he yelled back.

"And I haven't been?" I said angrily.

"Not always no." he mumbled.

"Alright. Talk to me when you learn to grow up and treat me right." I exclaimed and headed out of his room and slammed the door.

_End of Flashback_

I am still very upset. I feel bad what I said.

"Trudy I am not hungry. I am going upstairs." I mumbled and pushed my plate back and headed upstairs. I grabbed my guitar and brought it downstairs. When I arrived in the kitchen, everyone looked at me.

"Why do you have your guitar Nina?" Mara asked.

"Fabian I am sorry. I shouldn't have flipped out on you. I love you and I should be a better girlfriend. This is for you." I said. I saw Amber pull out her phone. She is probably video tapping it. I grabbed a chair and sat down and started strumming the guitar and singing.

When I was younger I saw my daddy cry  
and curse at the wind.  
He broke his own heart and I watched  
as he tried to reassemble it.

And my momma swore  
that she would never let herself forget.

And that was the day that I promised  
I'd never sing of love if it does not exist.

But darling,  
You are the only exception.  
You are the only exception.  
You are the only exception.  
You are the only exception.

Maybe I know somewhere  
deep in my soul  
that love never lasts.  
And we've got to find other ways  
to make it alone.  
Or keep a straight face.  
And I've always lived like this  
keeping a comfortable distance.  
And up until now I've sworn to myself  
that I'm content with loneliness.

Because none of it was ever worth the risk.

Well you are the only exception.  
You are the only exception.  
You are the only exception.  
You are the only exception.  
You are the only exception.

I've got a tight grip on reality,  
but I can't let go of what's in front of me here.  
I know you're leaving in the morning  
when you wake up.  
Leave me with some kind of proof it's not a dream.

You are the only exception. _[x4]_

You are the only exception. _[x4]_

And I'm on my way to believing.  
Oh, and I'm on my way to believing.

The song ended and everyone clapped. I looked over at Fabian and he had tears in his eyes. He came over to me and kissed me passionately. We pulled apart.

"I love you to and am sorry as well." he said.

"I am sorry Nina. Can we please be friends?" Joy asked.

"Sure. I would like that." I replied

"Is Fabina on again?" Amber questioned. I looked over at Fabian who nodded.

"Yes." Fabian and I said at the same time. We all laughed while Amber squealed. I smiled and we all sat down laughing and having a good time.

**Well there it is. A cute one- shot for you. Please Review and let me know what you think. **

**-Sammi **


End file.
